


More

by BaobeiGirl



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, SM Entertainment | SM Family, SM Rookies, Super Junior, SuperM (Korea Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Human Experimentation, SM Family, SM idols, cloning, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: "It seems that there's more going on here than we know of."a fic based on a popular SM conspiracy theory
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Johnny Suh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	More

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with some feedback! thanks for reading <3

The lights flashed and the sirens wailed. Seoul Police Officers drag a highly influential man out of his house in handcuffs. 

“...being charged with money laundering, tax fraud, and tax evasion…” The monotonous voice of Lee May, Kim Hyunggyu’s coworker, dragged on in the background as Hyunggyu stared at the house in front of him.

He had a bad feeling about this. A car door slams, which snaps Hyunggyu out of his speculations. He takes a deep breath and makes his way to the front door.

Labored breathing fills the practice room, along with loud music and Taeyong’s dance cues. 

NCT 127 has no problem rehearsing their new title track “Kick It”. They spent so much time learning and perfecting the choreography that it’s muscle memory by now. 

Suddenly a sharp ring cuts through the noise in the practice room. Taeyong tells his members to take a short break while he takes the call. He grabs his phone and makes his way into the hallway, picking up right away when he sees that the call is from a manager.

“Taeyong, what took you so long?” Manager Im asks irritably. 

“Sorry, hyungnim; 127 is practicing dance right now. What would you like for me to do for you?” Taeyong says carefully, mindful of his manager’s mood and careful to not set him off. 

“If you get asked any questions about the ex-CEO you don’t answer. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir. But why would-” Taeyong gets cut off by his phone beeping, telling him that Manager Im had ended the call. “Odd,” he said, before making his way back to the practice room to tell the members about their new orders.

“So release will be on the thirtieth?” Suho asked the manager who was explaining his solo debut schedule. 

“Yes, and promotions start the same day.” Manager Kim tells him, her voice as soft as always. 

“So my debut will be-” A classic ringtone song suddenly plays, somehow going well with the cozy air of the office. 

“Sorry, Junmyeon, I’ve got to take this.” Manager Kim tells him before leaving the office to take the call in the hallway. 

Suho took a look around the room after a moment. Manager Kim was talking quietly to whoever was on the other side of the call and hadn’t been back in the room for a while. Did she leave his schedule on the desk? The papers said his name - both his real and his stage - and dates with notes under, both of which he couldn’t decipher. He reached to take a paper, thinking to go over his schedule himself so as not to burden his noon anymore, when the door opened. Manager Kim let out a small gasp. 

“I’m so sorry, noona.” Suho said as he bowed lowly. “I wasn’t thinking, and I thought it was my schedule, so-” 

“No, no, it’s okay Junmyeon. Those-” she gestured to the papers he had been reaching for “-are just summaries of your doctors visits. I have to look over them before you can have your solo debut.” She said, voice a bit shaky. Suho started to apologize again.

“I’m so sorry, noona. I shouldn’t have touched your papers either way.” When he tried to bow again, Manager Kim stopped him. 

“It’s okay. Every now and then everyone gets curious.” She said, her soothing voice making Suho feel even worse.

“Thank you for looking after me.” He said, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes shimmered - he couldn’t decipher with which emotion - but Suho set that thought aside as a trick of the light.

“You’re welcome, Junmyeon.” Her already shaky voice was shakier (he set that aside, too). She took a deep breath. “Now let’s get back to that schedule.”

“Hyunggyu! Chief Min wants you in his office as soon as possible!” Kim Jungmin, another coworker of Hyunggyu’s, called out while passing him.

Hyunggyu tidied up his work quickly, putting aside what he would have to finish later. He then made his way to Chief Min’s office, nervous and worried. 

Chief Min is a scary man. He’s six feet tall and obviously visits the gym regularly. He’s closed off to the point where the whole precinct being sure they’d never see him smile. He almost had an aura to him, it was intimidating and made most interns run on their first day. 

When he arrives at the office he sees Lee May and Oh Chunhei, another coworker, though they talked less due to Chunhei spending most of his time with his fellow foreigners (he often helps teach them Korean). 

“Is he in there?” Hyunggyu asks when he sits next to them in the waiting area. 

Almost immediately after, the door is opened and a rough voice tells them to enter. The three do so, and are led to three chairs positioned in front of Chief Min’s desk. They sit and so does Chief Min.

“I’m assigning you three to a high profile case,” the man says after he appropriately greets them. “I assume you all know of the ongoing investigation into Lee Sooman?” 

“Yes, sir.” They all answer.

“Well, it seems that he’s been doing a lot more than we thought he was. This is top secret, so don’t tell your parents, wife, husband, brothers or sisters, hell, use the same intern.” The three officers in front of him widened their eyes, the case was that serious? After a moment they nodded and agreed.

“What’s the specifics, sir?” Chunhei asked after it became apparent that neither May nor Hyunggyu were going to. 

“Cloning.”

A crowd of reporters and paparazzi swarms a beautiful young lady as she tried to make her way into her company’s building. Her managers tried to hold them back, but there was only so much they could do to stop the mob. 

“Tell us, do you have a boyfriend these days!?”

“What hair products do you use?!”

“Where were you last weekend?!” 

These questions were all normal to her, as was the life of an idol. No privacy, but fame, money, and (small amounts) of artistic expression, and that was if they liked you. However, one question caught her off guard. 

“Taeyeon, do you know anything about the arrest of the former CEO?!”

The CEO was arrested? Why hadn’t anyone told her?

The manager closest to her stepped a bit closer and gently grabbed her forearm. The other managers got into a diamond position around them and began to shout for the crowd to leave. Eventually, they made their way into the building and through its countless halls to where she would be meeting with Manager Bong, who would tell her about her release date. 

She was left on a couch in his office with a rag to disinfect her cuts and scrapes. Manager Bong got there after her, looking winded and panicky. 

“Taeyeon, I’m going to explain some things to you.”

Victoria picked up her phone from where it was ringing.  _ The police? _ She thought when she saw the caller. Why would they have any reason to call her? She picked up the phone.

“Hello, ma’am. May I speak with Victoria? This is the Seoul Police calling about a very important matter.” The man on the other side of the line said. She knew that it was likely a scammer who stole their number, but answered anyway. 

“This is her.”

“Good morning, ma’am. My name is Officer Kim Hyunggyu and I’m calling to ask you if you are available for a meeting, at the precinct, about some things regarding the former CEO of SM Entertainment. It’s very important and I only called because I didn’t want to draw any attention to a police officer visiting you.” 

Victoria thought over the invitation. “Who else will be there? Will there be Dispatch?” She asked after a moment of consideration. She’d likely be going if it were real. 

“Other SM or ex-SM idols who I can’t name. It’s a very important meeting, as we need to ask you a few questions. Nothing you have to answer and you can bring a lawyer if you feel that it’s needed.” Officer Kim said. 

“What will I say if anyone asks?” 

“That it’s classified information, because it is. It’s all very confidential, ma’am.” 

“When is the meeting?” Victoria asked.

“This coming Tuesday, April 7. It’s at 1:00 PM.” 

Could this be real, or is it fake? She thought for a few minutes. “I’ll be there.” She says, and means it.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun exclaims loudly as he bursts into Suho’s practice room, earning a glare from him. Chanyeol follows behind him. “You’re joining me in the solo debut club!” 

“I’m looking forward to listening to it, hyung. What's it called again?” Chanyeol asks. Suho shoots him a confused glance. “The title track,” he clarified.

Suho made a small ‘oh’ sound and nodded. “‘Let’s Love’. Didn’t I show it to you last month, Yeollie?” 

Chanyeol pouted and Baekhyun burst out laughing. Suho soon followed, eventually joined by Chanyeol himself. 

“Hyung~” Chanyeol whined, doing aegyo to try to convince Suho to side with him. 

“Yeollie~” Suho said jokingly. 

“B-but hyung~” Chanyeol said in a high-pitched voice. “But-” Chanyeol was cut off by Suho’s phone ringing. “Who is it?” Chanyeol asked after Suho stared at it with wide eyes for a moment.

“The Seoul Police.” He said breathlessly. 

“Answer, hyung!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol both say repeatedly. Suho made a shushing motion.

“Shh, I’m answering,” He said before accepting the call. “Hello, who is this?” Suho asked. Suho was silent for some time, and since the phone wasn’t on speaker, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had no idea what the person on the other side was saying. “Yes, I’m him. What meeting?” 

Hyunggyu visibly holds back a sigh. He should’ve expected more idols to tell him that they were busy that day, really. It was no secret that NCT 127 had a full schedule. (In fact, it was all he saw when he opened his Instagram.)

“We have a radio show that day,” Taeyong was saying, “and I’m the leader, I can’t just not attend. Maybe if you have a second meeting I can go.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry! We’ll likely have a second meeting soon. We’ll be in touch.” Hyunggyu says, trying to end the call but also be respectful to Taeyong. 

“Thank you for understanding,” Taeyong says, and he and Hyunggyu say goodbye. As soon as the call disconnects, Hyunggyu sighs and slumps back into his chair, Chunhei’s loud laughter in his ears. 

“It’s not easy talking to all those idols, you know!” 

Chunhei and May try to calm down (poorly), and eventually Bohai, an intern, enters the room and passes out their coffee. After they thank Bohai, who goes to print papers, they sit in a darkened room, mood significantly dampened. 

“I think that this case will be much bigger than we suspect.” 


End file.
